Cold
by levi-nii-san
Summary: She gasped under his hold. "It's cold, dummy," he breathes, trying not to blush at their proximity. She seemed to relax and nuzzled up against the crook of his neck. For the first time in a long time, Eren felt warmth and peace [EreMika]


_100 Prompts: Cold_

 _EreMika_

 _I actually enjoyed writing this one a lot hehe. Leave a review, my loves. I dare you to make me blush._

* * *

Mikasa sighed angrily. She tossed and turned for another twenty minutes until she realized that just laying in bed wasn't going to help her fall asleep anytime soon. Her thin sheets slipped off her feet when she tried to pull them up to her nose. When she tried to trap the blanket beneath her feet and stretch the top to her face, her hand slipped she whimpered from the pain of punching herself in the nose.

A gust of wind blew one of the windows open. With a frown, she slid off her bed and went to close it. But as soon as she did so, another one across the room gave into the strong winds outside.

For fuck's sake, she just wanted to sleep.

When she felt her teeth colliding from the cold and the goosebumps through her long sleeved shirt, she sighed. She could see her breath. She wondered how the other girls fell asleep so easily.

Mikasa glanced at Sasha, a loaf of bread in her hand as she snored loudly. She must have passed out after eating more than she should have. She studied Annie, who seemed to have gotten away with stealing an extra blanket. Mikasa silently cursed at her, lucky bastard. She looked over to Hannah, who's bed was the farthest away from the windows, and Mina next to her, who seemed content as she curled up into a ball and was snoring soundly. Finally, eyes half closed, Mikasa looked to see Ymir's bed empty. She turned to Krista's bed, which held them both. Her eyes widened as she slapped herself mentally for not coming up with that before.

"Of course," she stood up, rubbing her arms for warmth. "Body heat."

She hesitated for a moment, then grabbed her thin sheets and crept to the men's barracks. The cold floor numbed her feet with each step as the wind slapped her in the face and ruffled her night gown. The cold air she inhaled made it much more difficult to breathe. She cursed under her breath as the breeze almost knocked her off her feet. Head down, she continued towards the other sleeping quarters.

After what seemed like an eternity later, Mikasa sighed in relief when she saw the familiar door in front of her. Careful not to wake anyone from the sound of the aggressive wind, she easily spots Eren's bed. She steps towards him and on a creaky floorboard.

"Damn it," she cursed as a head popped up from one of the beds. She sighed when she realized it was just Armin. The blonde boy rubbed at his eyes to get a clearer vision of the intruder. When he saw it was just Mikasa, he flopped back down on his pillow.

She gently nudged at Eren's shoulder. His eyes shoot open and he looks up at her. For a moment she finds it creepy that he is just laying there, looking at her with eyes wide open, but when his mind finally processes it's Mikasa, he sighed. He ran a hand through his hair and pushed his palms against his eyes to wake up.

"What is it?" he tries to sound angry, but he's just so damn tired.

She sat at the edge of his bed with her blanket in both hands. "It's cold."

He blinks and in a moment he sees nine year old Mikasa, tied up and bruised, repeating the same exact words. He scoots over and expects her to curl up to him like old times, but she doesn't. Slightly annoyed (because if she's going to wake her up to sleep with him she might as well make it worth his time), he drapes both blankets over them and pulls her close.

She gasped under his hold. "It's cold, dummy," he breathes, trying not to blush at their proximity. She seemed to relax after his explanation, and nuzzled up against the crook of his neck. For the first time in a long time, he felt warmth and peace.

His eyes remained closed but he knew it was time to wake up. "Eren…" she mumbles, stirring him awake. He forced his eyes open to see her disheveled hair and flushed cheeks. Sometime through the night, or in the morning she had kicked off both blankets. Her sleeves had been rolled up and her dress was pulled up to her thighs, looking as if she just wore a large shirt to bed. He frowned at how exposed she looked, and in the boy's room too. Their limbs were a tangled mess.

She tried untangling herself from him, and he missed the warmth of her proximity. He looked at her questioningly. She pushed the hair that was sticking to her face, "It's hot."


End file.
